nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit
Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit is the third game in the Need for Speed series. In Japan it is called Over Drivin' III: Hot Pursuit and in France Need for Speed III: Poursuite Infernale. It's the first Need for Speed game to largely focus on police pursuits which later became very popular element in the Need for Speed franchise. The game was released for PC and Playstation with slightly different contents on 1998. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 was released in 2002 as a spiritual successor with another Hot Pursuit release in 2010 by Criterion Games. Gameplay Race Modes Hot Pursuit - Players can race and get into pursuits in nine Circuit tracks (2, 4 or 8 laps). There are three race types. Knockouts and tournaments can only have there difficulty altered. Players earn higher rewards for completing and winning event sat higher difficulties. *Knockout - The last positioned racer is eliminated after each event. The last knockout race consists of a duel between the two finalists. *Single Race - Each race track is fully customizable allowing players to change daylight settings, traffic amount, the numbers of opponents (up to 7), difficulty, weather and have the option to drive in a mirrored version of the circuit. Players are also able to drive by themselves. *Tournament - Similar to Knockout except players compete in every race track featured in the game. Each participant earns points based on their finishing position at the end of the race. The racer with the most points by the end of the last race wins the tournament. Hot Pursuit Mode thumb|right|300px|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit intro. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit is the first game in the series to let players drive police cars (PC only) and chase racers. Players can only race against one rival. The police force in this game uses tactics such as ramming the racers, Roadblocks and Spike Strips. Players will receive a warning if they are caught by the police. Earning too many warnings will cause the player to be arrested and allow the their opponent to win the event. Players taking on the role of a cop have the primary task of arresting every racer within a race. AI drivers are only allowed to earn a single warning by the police before being arrested. This only applies when the player is the cop; otherwise they can recieve the same warnings as the player. Ferrari] and Mercedes-Benz vehicles are not available in Hot Pursuit Mode. Car list The car list of Hot Pursuit includes a selection of American, Australian and European sports cars. Almost every car in the game has a showcase option which players to view real-life information, pictures and a 360° interior view of the real life vehicle although downloadable cars don't include showcases. It is also possible to perform Fine-tuning as well as compare cars via in-game performance regardless of class. Racer models *'Class A' **Ferrari 550 Maranello **BMW Italdesign Nazca C2 (PSX version only) **Italdesign Scighera (PC version only) **Jaguar XJR-15 (Bonus Car) **Lamborghini Diablo SV **Lister Storm (Official download for PC) **Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (Bonus Car in Hot Pursuit Mode for the PSX) **El Niño (Bonus Car) *'Class B' **Indianapolis 500 Pace Car Replica '98 Indy 500 Pace Car (Wal-Mart Edition of PC version only) **Chevrolet Corvette C5 **Ferrari 355 F1 (PC: Spider, Playstation: Berlinetta) **Ferrari 456 M GT (Official download for PC) **Jaguar XKR (PC version only) **Lamborghini Countach *'Class C' **Aston Martin DB7 (PC version only) **Ford Falcon GT (Australian edition of the PC version only) **HSV VT GTS (Australian edition of the PC version only) **Jaguar XK8 (PC version only) **Mercedes-Benz SL 600 (PC version only) **Spectre R42 (Official download for PC) Police The PSX version lacks the ability of playable police cars. The player can even use the horn to activate sirens and sound audible loud speaker speech. Two of the police cars that replace the Ferraris aren't available in Hot Pursuit mode. AI Police Vehicles *Eagle Talon *Ford Crown Victoria *Land Rover Discovery PC version only *Ford EL Falcon PSX version only *Chevrolet Caprice Classic *Lamborghini LM002 Tracks These 9 tracks are later reused in the PC version of Need for Speed: High Stakes as bonus tracks. There are also 5 hidden tracks that do not appear in the PC version and are only included in the PSX version. These particular tracks are not available in Hot Pursuit mode either. *Hometown *Redrock Ridge *Atlantica *Rocky Pass *Country Woods (uses some segments of Hometown) *Lost Canyons (uses some segments of Redrock Ridge) *Aquatica (uses some segments of Atlantica) *Summit (uses some segments of Rocky Pass) *Empire City (Bonus track) *Scorpio-7 (Hidden track - PSX version only) *Space Race (Hidden track - PSX version only) *The Room (Hidden track - PSX version only) *AutoCross (Hidden track - PSX version only) *Caverns (Hidden track - PSX version only) Trivia *The tracks Rusty Springs and Autumn Valley Speedway, both from The Need for Speed are mentioned in signs on the track Redrock Ridge/Lost Canyons and Hometown, respectively. Title Differences The PSX version of Hot Pursuit has a lot of differences in both gameplay and graphics in comparison with the PC version. See Also *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Soundtrack Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games